Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Schottky diode structure, and in particular, to a Schottky diode structure with low leakage in a reverse bias.
Description of the Related Art
Because of the advantages of having a majority of conduction carriers and a low turn-on voltage in a forward bias, Schottky barrier diodes (SBDs) are widely utilized to improve power transfer efficiency in power management integrated circuits (ICs). However, SBDs having low turn-on voltage also indicates that the SBDs have high leakage current in a reverse bias. When SBDs are used in devices, the high leakage current problem during reverse bias conditions gets even worse, due to the Schottky barrier lowering effect.
Thus, a novel Schottky diode structure to reduce reverse leakage and maintain the advantage of a low forward voltage is desirable.